Due to the continued progress of science, lots of gift manufacturers are available to utilize modern technologies to manufacture a variety of articles as gifts having unique appearance and dazzling features attracting the customers to purchase. It is known that optical fibers are capable of transmitting light. As such, for example, some articles shaped as flowers, human beings, animals, or monsters are thus made of optical fibers and able to emit light. In a manufacturing process, one ends of a plurality of optical fibers are extended to different positions of the article. For example, ends of the optical fibers are extended to the extended wings of an article of angel or dragon. Opposite ends of the optical fibers are formed as a bundle extended to a bottom of the article. As such, in response to a light cast on the opposite ends of the optical fibers from a light source at the bottom of the article, light is then transmitted through the optical fibers to the ends of the wings to generate a dazzling effect on the article.
In addition, a type of lightning ball is available on the market. The lightning ball comprises a glass ball and a base having a high voltage generation circuit. A high voltage cord in the high voltage generation circuit is extended to a center of the glass ball. In response to a conduction of the high voltage cord, a generated high voltage by the high voltage cord will ionize air in the glass ball. As a result, a phenomenon similar to lightning is generated within the glass ball. Hence, the lightning balls are becoming novel gifts for being visually attractive and having an educational purpose.
People are more concerned about quality and design of a product as time evolves. Particularly, more people like products being artistic and visually attractive. Unfortunately, there are still some available articles being poor in quality, unsightly, monotonous in design, and inartistic. It is obvious that a person will buy an article being high in quality and visually attractive as compared with the other one if they are sold in the same price. Moreover, gift markets are very competitive nowadays, gift or artistic article manufacturers dedicate to develop products having a unique and dazzling appearance to visually attract the purchaser. Otherwise, the manufacturers will be eliminated from the gift markets due to inability of keeping up with the trend.
Fortunately, the present inventor recognizes that a product combined with a lightning ball and an article formed of optical fibers will lead in the near future. Hence, a need for improvement of the above exists.